


My Most Precious Treasure

by DatHeetJoella



Series: Moments to Cherish [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Haruka's POV, Lots of Flashbacks and Memories, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatHeetJoella/pseuds/DatHeetJoella
Summary: Although Haruka loved cuddling with his husband on lazy mornings, he never minded the interruption of their children because he loved lazy mornings with his family too.





	My Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago, it was Father's day and I tweeted some MakoHaru as fathers headcanons for the occasion. But the next morning I was thinking about more and more scenarios of them as fathers and I decided that rather than making an endlessly long thread on twitter, I could weave most of these headcanons into a silly little fic, so that's how we got here. It was too late to post it for Father's day though and it's too early to post it for Haru's birthday, so it's a tiny fic in-between that could be for both occasions, I suppose.
> 
> So happy belated Father's day and happy early birthday, Haru!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

By the time Haruka woke up, sunlight was already shining through the curtains of their bedroom. There was no loud noise nor excited voices coming from some far corner of the house; the only sound he heard was the soft snoring and rhythmic breathing of his husband lying beside him. When Haruka turned his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was a little past nine in the morning and he smiled. He had always been an early riser so it was no surprise that he was the first one who had woken up today, yet he still appreciated tranquil mornings like this. Lazy Sunday mornings where everything was just calm and peaceful and luckily, they were not as rare as they could have been.

He turned around in bed to face Makoto and he scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his bare waist and pressing his body against his, holding him tight. Their legs intertwined and Haruka slowly caressed Makoto's foot with his, adding just enough pressure so his touch wasn't ticklish and wouldn't rouse his husband who was still in a deep slumber. He pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, nuzzling his skin as affection filled his heart.

Even after more than 35 years he still loved Makoto so incredibly much, just as much as he had his entire life, for as long as he could remember and he knew that would never change. On the contrary, it felt like he fell in love with him all over again every single day and like he loved him more with every passing second. It was like nothing had changed since they first started to date even though there were so many things that were different now. But he knew that was because regardless of what happened, at the end of the day Makoto would always be there, opening his arms to welcome him home. That knowledge, amongst many other things, made him indescribably happy; happier than he ever thought he'd feel.

There had been many hardships in their lives, big and emotional ones like the endlessly long process of adoption, but also smaller and more trivial ones like trying to figure out how to maintain their sex life when there was a baby in the room next to theirs that could start bawling at any minute. It wasn't easy at times, but as long as they were together, they could climb every mountain and face any fear and in the end, everything had worked out and had been more than worth it.

Haruka closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, enveloped by the warmth and safety of their bed and Makoto's body. It wouldn't be long until the silence in the house would be gone and excited chattering in high-pitched voices would fill the air. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy cuddling with his husband even if the man in question wasn't quite aware of it.

Once more he pressed his lips against Makoto's skin. The feeling of it was one that was more than familiar to Haruka yet he still savoured every kiss, cherished every moment, took every opportunity. He would never get tired of the sensation of Makoto's soft skin beneath his lips. Tiny, light-brown freckles stood out against his tan complexion and Haruka was overcome with the desire to kiss every last one of them. So he did. There was no rush in his movement, taking his time to place every sweet kiss as delicately as he could, making sure to not wake him up. After all the hard work he did during the week not only at the Iwatobi Swim Club, but also here at home, he definitely deserved to sleep in on the weekends.

It didn't take much longer until Haruka could hear soft voices and footsteps in the room next to theirs. He didn't stop kissing and nuzzling Makoto's skin, deciding to continue just a little while longer, truly wanting this moment to last for as long as it could.

Like he had expected, a few seconds later he heard a click as their bedroom door was opened slightly and he looked up, meeting a pair of large brown eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Shh," Haruka shushed softly even though Umiko's voice hadn't been loud, "Papa's still sleeping."

Her eyes left Haruka to look at Makoto instead before she nodded in understanding. With a small gesture of his head Haruka beckoned her, telling her she could come inside. And like he had expected, she was not the only visitor; after his sister Mizuki came inside as well, of course accompanied by the small teddy bear that he carried everywhere.

With one last kiss pressed against Makoto's back, Haruka disentangled their limbs before he scooted back to his side of the bed to make room for their children. Umiko climbed on top of their foot end and crawled upwards until she could slip between the covers; Mizuki, who was smaller and was visibly still a bit drowsy, walked around to Haruka's side of the bed and reached out his arms. Haruka took the cue and pushed the sheets from his body and picked up their son, putting him down besides himself on the bed before he covered them with the duvet again.

Although he loved cuddling with his husband on lazy mornings, he never minded the interruption of their children because he loved lazy mornings with his family too.

Mizuki tangled his free hand in Haruka's - or Makoto's, actually - shirt and cuddled himself into his chest. Haruka lightly kissed the crown of his head before carding his hand through his short brown locks - he wanted to kiss Umiko too but alas she was lying too far away so that would have to wait a little while.

"Did you sleep well?" he murmured, reaching out to flatten Umiko's sleep-tousled hair.

"Yeah," she whispered and Haruka had to suppress a smile at her cautiousness, careful as to not wake her father up.

"Yeah," Mizuki echoed, clutching his bear against his chest, "but I'm still tired."

"Then you go back to sleep for a little while."

"No."

This time Haruka couldn't hold back his fond smile. Mizuki was at that age where going to bed was the most dreaded part of the day. It was always amusing to see him claim that he wasn't tired at all and could stay up far past his bedtime, only for him to nod off not even five minutes later. It wasn't like Haruka didn't understand it; sleeping was no fun after all and even if he couldn't really remember it, he could imagine himself having been the same at his age, though he always wanted to stay in the tub for as long as he could. Makoto always laughed at his persistence, clearly remembering his own siblings being the exact same way. "In a few years, you're going to want to sleep all day," Makoto would tell him but he firmly denied that and said that that would _never_ happen. Only time will tell, Haruka always thought, but they never argued with their toddler about it, knowing just how stubborn he could be. In that aspect, Umiko had generally been more easy, with the exception of the first few months.

They had been waiting for her for so long and when she was finally born, they were so incredibly happy. Everything seemed to be perfect. But she turned out to be quite the crybaby, especially during the night and that resulted in many sleepless nights. Contrary to what everyone had been expecting, Haruka was the one who constantly worried about their baby's well-being whenever she was bawling again. Makoto always assured him that everything was fine, that she wasn't sick and couldn't be hungry because she had just eaten and she didn't need to be changed either. Babies just cried sometimes, some more than others but that wasn't worrying in itself, but it didn't stop Haruka from staying up all night, cradling Umiko in his arms and gently trying to rock her back to sleep. With even the slightest hiccup Haruka woke up not only because he was generally a light sleeper, but it was almost like he just sensed her distress and it was enough to jolt him awake. He regularly took her to the doctor's because he was so afraid that they missed something and that she was actually really sick, but she was always as healthy as could be, just like Makoto said she was. It wasn't like Makoto didn't understand his fear, though; it had taken them so much time until they finally got to hold their daughter and the thought of losing her was an absolute nightmare. So in order to make Haruka feel better, both mentally and physically, he told him that he should wake him up when she was crying again so that he would go to check on her, for the noise was just not loud enough to wake him up. But when that wasn't enough to soothe his worries, Makoto simply moved her crib into their room and knowing that she was near did calm Haruka down, at least enough for him to get some sleep. It seemed like it was soothing for Umiko too, for eventually she learned to sleep through the night and only cried occasionally.

But as she got older, sleeping had never been the biggest problem for her. Even if she sometimes wanted to stay up past her bedtime too, she was much more easily persuaded than her little brother. Usually the promise of a bedtime story being read or an anecdote from their lives being told was enough to get her to bed. Although Mizuki was more prone to putting up a fight, he often fell asleep before the story was even over.

Lately, it seemed like they had especially taken interest in hearing stories about their fathers' lives: stories of the Olympics where Haruka had won two gold medals, stories about themselves when they were babies, but mostly, stories of their parents' relationship, how their lifelong friendship slowly blossomed into a beautiful relationship filled with eternal love.

He remembered one time a little while ago when Makoto had told the kids a memory when he put them to bed - usually they would tuck them in together but if one of them was still busy then the other would do it alone. Makoto had suddenly called him upstairs and when he got to the kids' room, Mizuki had been sobbing; when Umiko asked him to tell them something, Makoto had told them about their fight back in high school and Mizuki hadn't fully understood it. "Papa and Daddy can't fight!" he cried and Makoto simply telling him that they weren't fighting wasn't enough to calm him down, so he needed Haruka's help to explain it to him and show him that they really weren't fighting, that this incident was left behind far in the past. When he stopped crying, they told him and his sister how they met up at the airport and apologised and made up, which also provided the opportunity to teach them that they should always talk about their problems and arguments and work things out together - even though they most likely wouldn't remember this moment as they grew up, it was never too early to tell them these things.

Although seeing their little boy so upset broke his heart, the fact that he was so worried about his parents fighting was honestly too adorable; in the eyes of the children, Makoto and Haruka's marriage was simply perfect and even if they would surely change their views when they got a little older, Haruka liked to think that they weren't far off from the truth. Although the road up until this point had been quite a bumpy one, Haruka often thought that things were truly perfect, for he could not imagine anything that would make him even happier than he was right now.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Haruka hummed, Umiko's voice pulling him out of his reverie.

"Why did you kiss Papa's back?"

It wasn't asked because she thought it was odd, but because she was genuinely curious as to what Haruka's motive behind it had been. She was always trying to understand the world around her and how everything worked, and even though learning this was usually a gradual process, there was nothing wrong with being eager to gather knowledge so Makoto and Haruka always encouraged her curiosity. She knew she could ask them any question and they would try their best to answer it - if she was a little too young to hear the answer to a specific question, they would make it as child-friendly as possible by leaving out enough details yet still give her a satisfying answer; Ran and Ren had always been inquisitive too so they mastered the art of child-friendly explanations about two decades ago. But they had told her that even if there was nothing wrong with asking questions, not all adults liked it so if she wasn't sure, she should always ask them instead.

Haruka pondered about his answer for a little while, since he honestly never really thought about it before; he just got the urge and did it. After a second of thinking, Haruka simply said, "Because I love him."

A twinkle lit up her brown eyes like she understood what he meant and then she turned around to Makoto and pressed her lips against his back as well. The gesture was small and she probably didn't even think about it too much, but the sight of it made Haruka's heart melt.

"I love Papa, too!" Mizuki chimed out, seeming a little more awake now as he pushed himself up so he could lean over his sister and press a wet kiss against his father's back as well.

Haruka chuckled softly at how cute their kids were. "Papa loves you too," he told them because Makoto wasn't awake to tell them himself, "And so do I."

"Do you love everything about Papa?" Umiko then asked.

This time, Haruka didn't need to think about his answer. "Yes."

"Even his snoring?" Mizuki questioned in disbelief.

"Hmm," Haruka affirmed.

"I really can't sleep with Papa's snoring."

"I've gotten used to it," Haruka explained, "I've been sleeping next to him for so long that I can't sleep without hearing it." Even though he usually fell asleep first, he was a light sleeper and even the smallest sound woke him, but Makoto's snoring always seemed to bring him deeper into sleep. He just wasn't as rested if he slept without his husband and that was most likely a mix of missing his body's warmth and presence and the lack of hearing his breathing.

"Really?" they said in unison.

"Hmm," he hummed again, "If I wake up and don't hear it, it feels like something is missing."

"Did Papa also snore when he was our age?" Umiko wondered.

"Maybe not at your age, but when he did when he was a little older. At first I thought it was annoying and back then it was even softer than it is now. I gradually got used to it and I love it now." The snoring was part of Makoto and even if he disliked it when he was younger, he loved all of Makoto and couldn't hate anything about him.

"I love Papa but I could never get used to his snoring, it's too loud!" Mizuki thought.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse from now on. He got it from Grandpa and according to Grandma, Grandpa's snoring sounds like a roaring lion. So compared to that, Papa sounds more like a cub," Haruka joked.

"I'm glad I can't get it from Papa," their son thought and Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the relief in his voice.

From the moment they had been old enough to understand, Makoto and Haruka told them they were adopted and that they were so loved and wanted, that they waited for them for years and were so happy that they were finally with them. All of it was true and they thought it was important for their kids to know that and to hear it from them, especially before they started school. Children could be cruel, they remembered that very well from their own childhoods, and they wanted to protect their own kids from the outside world as much as they could. Even if they wouldn't be able to prevent them from ever getting hurt, they wanted to make sure that Umiko and Mizuki were proud of who they were, that they were confident and knew that they were no different from any of the other kids, regardless of what others might say. Although Mizuki hadn't started school yet, Umiko had luckily never really run into conflict up until this point; if the other children didn't understand it, then she would explain it to them and the bright smile that she always wore when they picked her up from school told him that she didn't feel like she was the odd one out either.

"Just because you can't get it from Papa doesn't mean you can't get it at all," Umiko argued.

"Daddy, is that true?"

"Yes," Haruka said, "It really depends; my father snored too but I don't. You don't have any control over it, so it's useless to worry about it now."

In the meanwhile the snoring in the background had stopped and Haruka knew Makoto was slowly waking up. He stretched out his arms as he turned to lie on his back. "Haru?" he sleepily mumbled at the lack of his husband's body against his.

"Papa!" Umiko exclaimed and she climbed onto his torso, the conversation they previously held completely forgotten now her father was awake as well.

A drowsy smile appeared on Makoto's lips at their daughter calling out to him, probably remembering the first time she said it. It was her first word and Haruka had put a lot of effort into making sure it would be, wanting to surprise Makoto; they had agreed that it would be easier if their children referred to them in different ways so from the start they taught them that Makoto was 'Papa' and Haruka was 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. Haruka couldn't remember how often he said "Papa" until she finally echoed it, but it was all worthwhile; when Makoto came home from the swim club that day and she babbled it, he was so happy he teared up and Haruka would never forget the large smile that stretched his handsome face when he picked her up and hugged her against himself. Because he was so elated, when they adopted Mizuki Makoto did his best to teach him "Daddy" as his first word and Haruka appreciated how considerate and kind he was; he remembered how happy it made him and he wanted Haruka to be that happy too. It wasn't a surprise, though, because Makoto had always been that sweet.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Makoto murmured and he craned his neck to kiss her chubby cheek.

"Your breath stinks."

"Does it?" he questioned innocently, like he was surprised by that fact before he cupped the back of Umiko's head and pressed a series of kisses all over her face, making her burst out in laughter.

"Papa, stop!" she giggled when he lightly tickled her side with his free hand.

Makoto teased her for another second before he stopped, chuckling softly as he ran his fingers through her black hair. "Sorry."

"Papa!" Mizuki called and he scooted over to Makoto too, probably not pleased with the lack of attention he was receiving.

"Good morning to you too," Makoto greeted as he pressed his lips against Mizuki's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!" they answered simultaneously.

"Yeah?" he echoed, "Had some nice dreams?"

"I don't remember," Mizuki muttered as he rubbed his eye.

"I did!" Umiko said and she excitedly began to blabber about the dream she'd had.

Although it wasn't his intention, Haruka didn't listen to her story for his mind was starting to drift off again, getting pleasantly lost in thoughts as he looked over at his family; his three favourite people in the world, the people he loved most.

Their children adored Makoto and the sight of the three of them together always made a rush of love and fondness surge through his heart. Of course, they loved Haruka just as much but Haruka always saw that differently; since Makoto was always working at the swim club during the day, Haruka was with them more often and therefore they treasured every second with Makoto. Even though Haruka worked at the swim club too, he was in charge of the bookkeeping and as long as Mizuki was still at home and not going to school, he wanted to keep working from home. After all, they didn't adopt children only to let others take care of them. Although he knew Makoto would also like to be at home with them, it was his dream to become a swim coach and even though he had accomplished that dream many years ago, he wasn't about to let go of his dream job just because he could after they took over their old swim club.

But because they all missed Makoto during the day, not just the kids, Haruka sometimes took them to the club so they could watch their father work and be with him between his classes - and maybe so they could swim a little too because what was the point of owning a swim club if he couldn't swim whenever he pleased. Luckily their children liked swimming too, then again, it would be pretty odd not to like it after being practically raised in the water, with a swim coach and an Olympic swimmer as parents, who coincidentally owned a swim club too. Mizuki was still a little too small to learn how to swim, but he loved playing in the water so Haruka was sure that once he got old enough he would love swimming as well. Umiko was already learning how to swim and she was actually pretty good at it too; Makoto always told her that at this rate, she was going to be an Olympic swimmer too, just like her Daddy, to which Haruka always replied that that was inevitable since she had the best swim coach in the entire nation teaching her privately - even though she was part of one of Makoto's classes with other kids as well, they swum together more often than that so Makoto's teaching wasn't restricted to the hours the club was open to the public.

Even though the club was open on the weekends too, Makoto didn't have any classes on Saturdays or Sundays. Weekdays were for work, weekends were for his family, he always said, especially when both Umiko and Mizuki would go to school all week, he wanted to make sure he could be there for them during the day at least two days a week. Therefore the children - and Haruka as well - always looked forward to the weekends when they could go do something fun as a family or simply just be together, watching tv or playing at home. They hadn't planned anything for today, but that didn't stop their excitement; regardless of what they did, they cherished every moment they could be together.

If his teenage self would see him now, he probably wouldn't believe that this was actually his life. He never wanted to be a pro-swimmer, he never wanted to get married - thought that was mainly because he thought it wasn't possible to marry Makoto -, he never wanted to have kids. And yet here he was, Tachibana Haruka who retired after a successful Olympic swim career, who got married to his lifelong best friend with whom he had two beautiful children.

Back when they were planning their wedding, Makoto had opened the discussion on what they should do with their last names, but Haruka didn't need to think about it twice because he thought it was already obvious that he wanted to take Makoto's name. Even if he would always be Nanase Haruka to the general public, from the moment he knew it would actually be possible for them to get married, he knew that he was going to be Tachibana Haruka. He associated the name with love and warmth; Makoto's family had always been so kind and inclusive towards him and he knew he truly wanted to be a part of that. That is not to say that his own parents didn't love him because he knew they did, but he was never as close with them as Makoto was with his family and even if he never admitted it, not even to himself, that was always something he longed for with his own family too. The Tachibanas had always treated him like he was part of their family too and they never made him feel like he was actually an outsider, and he knew he wanted their children to always feel that way too. And even if their family name wouldn't have an impact on how their bond with their kids would be, it was what Haruka wanted and Makoto would always go along with his wishes - as long as they were within reason, of course.

"Daddy?"

Makoto's beautiful voice pulled him out of his reminiscence. When he looked over to them he saw that they had all shifted and that Umiko was now cuddled into Makoto's right side while Mizuki was lying on his stomach, and he had opened his left arm to invite him into his embrace as well. He would have been downright stupid to refuse such a wonderful offer and he scooted over to his husband and snuggled into his side, nuzzling the skin over his strongly beating heart.

Whether it was because of their name or not, truth was that he loved his family immensely. They were his most precious treasure and there was nothing that could make him happier than they did. He would do everything in his might to protect their little family and he wouldn't allow anyone to take away their happiness.

"I love you all so much," Makoto sighed and to express it even further he placed a kiss on each of their heads, tightening his arms around Haruka and Umiko's bodies. Then Mizuki held out his teddy bear to Makoto, and Makoto giggled before pressing a kiss against the bear's head as well.

"I love you all too," Umiko said.

"Me too!" Mizuki blurted, not wanting to be left out and Makoto and Haruka chuckled at his zealousness.

"Me too," Haruka murmured softly, "More than anything."

"Even more than water?" Umiko asked, knowing just how much her dad loved the water and he laughed again.

"Well…" he teased, before a genuine smile broke through his demeanour, rendering him unable to keep up his act. "Much more than water. Water can't even compete."

A smile appeared on Umiko's face as well, before she closed her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against Makoto's pectoral.

"That's right," Makoto confirmed, "Nothing can compete with how much we love you. And no matter what happens, that will never change. You can never forget that."

Their children nodded and Makoto smiled before he reached out to ruffle their hair and once more affection filled his heart. Although he always loved seeing his family happy, the urge to spoil them even more than usually welled up inside of him.

"So, what do you say I make pancakes for breakfast?" he proposed and he was immediately met with three excited faces.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, Haru-chan," Makoto beamed and he dropped another kiss onto Haruka's black hair.

"Drop the '-chan'," Haruka chided and he wanted to pout but honestly, he wasn't even able to.

"Sorry," Makoto chuckled and after all those years, there was still no real remorse in his apology. Then he looked over at the clock on Haruka's nightstand and said, "I think your anime is about to start."

"Right!" Umiko gasped and she sat up, "I completely forgot."

"Me too," Mizuki repeated.

"Why don't you go watch it and then we'll come downstairs soon to make breakfast. You can eat it while you watch," Haruka suggested.

"Yay!"

"Thanks, Dad," Umiko said and she leaned over to kiss Haruka's cheek before she got up and left the room.

"Thanks, Daddy," Mizuki muttered and he copied his sister's behaviour like he did more often and placed a sloppy kiss on his dad's skin before he disappeared as well.

"They grow up so fast," Makoto commented with a dreamy sigh as they watched their children go, "I can still remember the first time we held Umiko."

"So can I."

It was one of his most treasured memories.

They had both been crying as she was put into Haruka's arms. He never expected to cry but everything was just too much all at once; after waiting for her for so long, she was finally theirs and he was overcome with emotion. She was so small and from the very first moment he saw her face, her closed eyes, tiny nose and pouty lips, he knew that he would give his life for her and that he loved her so much.

"She's so beautiful," Makoto had choked out at the same time Haruka thought the same, stroking her soft cheek with his index finger.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you," Haruka had stated and Makoto had chuckled through his tears.

"You still love me a little too, right?"

"Yes! I love you so much, Makoto!" he cried and Makoto laughed again before pressing a chaste kiss against his temple.

His finger drifted from Umiko's cheek to her little hand and her fingers wrapped around his, holding onto her father for the first time. Her fingers were so tiny and Makoto's large one dwarfed them, making them appear even smaller than they were and it was so cute that neither of them could stop crying from sheer happiness.

Everything had been perfect at that moment. He couldn't believe that it had already been more than six years since that day, because it felt like it was just yesterday.

"And it won't be long until Mizuki turns four," Makoto said, "He'll be starting kindergarten soon."

"Yeah," Haruka mumbled, the thought of it making him a little sad. Even though Mizuki himself was really excited about finally going in April, Haruka knew he was going to miss him a lot. It had already taken a lot of getting used to back when Umiko first started to go but then he still had Mizuki to occupy himself with and distract him, but soon they would both be gone during the day and that made him feel a little sad. It made him understand what it was like for Makoto, who already had to miss them during the day. He tried to shake the feelings of melancholy away, though, for today was a Sunday and on Sundays they had fun together and enjoyed each other's presence. "We're getting old."

Makoto giggled at his husband's joking remark. "I sure hope we will," he uttered, "But you're still as beautiful as you have always been."

At the sincerity in Makoto's voice Haruka looked up to meet his husband's gorgeous green eyes. "You're not bad yourself," Haruka thought and he cupped Makoto's face, caressing his cheek, "You don't look a day older than eighteen."

Those words actually made Makoto laugh loudly and before he had the chance to deny it, Haruka leaned in to kiss him. But before he could touch his lips with his, Makoto stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me?" he asked, trying to sound serious, "My breath stinks."

"I don't care, mine does too," Haruka dismissed before he closed the distance between their lips, drowning out Makoto's chuckle.

Makoto wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him on top of himself so they could kiss more easily and their bodies slotted together perfectly, just like they always had. As their lips slowly slid over each other's, Haruka ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, messing up his tousled locks even further and Makoto hummed in contentment.

"I love you so much," he sighed against Haruka's lips once their kiss ended.

"I love you too," Haruka whispered and he nuzzled Makoto's nose, "You can never forget that either."

"I won't," Makoto murmured, "I couldn't even if I tried, because you remind me every day."

"Good," Haruka said and he pressed another kiss against Makoto's lips.

"And I'll keep reminding you as well." Makoto cupped his chin and stroked his jaw. "I'll tell you every single day for the rest of our lives to make sure you'll always remember just how much I truly love you."

"Actually, I think I'm starting to forget," Haruka lied as he rested his forehead against Makoto's.

"Then why don't I show you some more."

Makoto flipped them around so Haruka was lying on his back and he kissed him again, deep and passionate and Haruka wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders. They had vowed to love each other for the rest of eternity and there was no way he could ever forget that promise; it had been branded so deep within his heart that it basically existed of nothing else but love for his husband and their little family. But Makoto had always understood him without needing any words and he had read his true motive in his mind like he had done since they were merely kids themselves.

They knew they couldn't get carried away with each other right now, because their children were awake and waiting for them downstairs, so they held themselves back. But Haruka had decided that breakfast could wait another moment.

For now, he just wanted to indulge himself with his husband's love and affection a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm pretty sure everyone in this fandom has "Umiko" and "Mizuki" as the names of MakoHaru's kids but I lack the creativity to come up with any other names so I'll just stick with the cliché.
> 
> There were so many more headcanons that I simply couldn't fit into the fic (like Haru getting bitter over all the single moms flirting with Makoto at the swim club or at playgrounds and school) but I didn't want this fic to get too long and get out of hand so I hope you enjoyed it as the short little thing that it is.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @DatHeetJoella if you'd like to chat with me about MakoHaru or anything else, really. ^^
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, then I'd really like to know what you think and appreciate the feedback.
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day and to see you next time again!


End file.
